SuperFamily
by slayer of destiny
Summary: Peter was adopted by Tony and Steve 10 years ago, a small insight into their life together, including Uncles Thor and Loki. Based off of the picture posted by Tom and Chris.


"Are you ready?" Thor boomed loudly.

"Yes!" Peter beamed running to get his shoes.

"Loki!"

"There is no need to shout!" Loki scowled walking into the room.

"There you are!" Thor beamed.

"I'm ready!" Peter bounced over to them excitedly.

"Go and put a jacket on, it is cold," Loki eyed him.

"I am fine,"

"It is cold we are not leaving without you having a coat on," Loki said firmly.

"But uncle Loki!" Peter whined

"What have I told you about calling me that?!" Loki glared fiercely at the 13-year-old but the teen just grinned and jogged away to get his coat.

"You like when he calls you uncle," Thor snickered.

"I am not unfavourable to it purely because it is the only chance I have of having a niece or nephew with half a brain considering what will happen if you reproduce," Loki snorted.

"I knew you loved me, Uncle Loki," Peter tugged his coat on as he raced back to them.

"I said nothing of the sort," Loki rolled his eyes, but he threw a conjured cap onto Peter's head.

"I will always love you, Peter," Thor wrapped himself around Peter.

"Aww uncle Thor," Peter patted his arm.

"Oh dear," Loki rubbed his eyes. "Can we just go?"

"Yes, let's go get my dads!" Peter nodded enthusiastically.

"Come on, before our spider boy wets himself again," Thor chuckled.

"It's spiderman uncle Thor! And that was like once when I was four!" Peter whined jogging after his blonde uncle's large strides.

"I only tried to destroy earth once, I do not deserve this," Loki muttered to himself before following after.

* * *

"Hey, wait we need to get a selfie to send to Aunt Tasha and Maria and uncle Bucky, Sam, Clint, Nick and Bruce!" Peter bounced in place as they stood waiting on the private airfield for the plane.

"Ok!" Thor nodded quickly shuffling closer to Peter. He had just gotten the hang of selfies and was taking as many as possible.

"Not a chance," Loki grunted.

"Please!"

"No!"

"Please!" Peter batted his eyes at him.

"No!"

"Please!" Thor and Peter both pleaded.

"No!" Loki snapped crossing his arms and turning his back on them. Thor glanced at Peter concerned, but the teen just grinned and shrugged, as ever taking Loki's moods in his stride.

Despite that, when Peter got his camera ready Thor got into place and aimed his hand at the camera, imitating the way Peter fired his webs. Peter grinned boyishly and copied him, fighting to keep a straight face when his uncle pulled a pouty pose.

He snapped a quick picture just as the plane landed a safe distance away from them. He quickly typed out a message onto the picture 'me and uncle Thor are gonna pick up my dads' and sent it out on the family chat that they had set up.

"Peter!" Tony called making the younger man grin and snap a second picture. His dads were striding towards him hand in hand, his dad Tony had one hand raised up in greeting while his Pops Steve grinned widely.

"Dads!" Peter quickly shoved his phone into Thor's hands before racing towards the two men who had adopted him 10 years ago.

"Petey!" Tony let go of Steve's hand and threw his arms around their son, tugging him in for a tight hug. Steve just wrapped his arms around the two of them and squeezed just right, just the way Peter loved and had missed.

"Aww kiddo we missed you too," Steve hummed making Peter realise that he had said the last bit out loud.

"So much," Tony nodded pressing kisses to his temple.

"I've missed you guys too," Peter grinned.

This was the longest that they had been away from him, and it had been a very long three weeks. Whenever one of them had to go away the other always stayed, unless it was a mission, in which case they would be gone two days, three at the most. He had missed them more than he expected, despite his protests of being old enough to be left by himself now.

He loved his uncles Thor and Loki, but they weren't his dads.

"Have you behaved?" Tony asked.

"Of course!" Peter pulled back to look at him slightly offended.

"I was talking to him," Tony nodded to Thor who had come up to them. Loki snorted, smirking at his brother as he gave them all puppy dog eyes.

"Thank you for taking good care of him," Steve smiled at the brothers, running his fingers through his son's brunette hair.

"I took care of him, he spoiled him," Loki rolled his eyes jerking his thumb at Thor.

"It is my duty as an uncle!" Thor boomed.

"His blood would be 99% sugar if I hadn't been there," Loki rolled his eyes.

"Congratulations in person on your A," Tony hugged him tightly again, pride obvious on his face. They had face timed him and congratulated him on getting an A 99% on his English test, but Peter had known his dad was upset that he wasn't there to do it in person. His dad was a busy busy man with a lot of people that wanted his time, but he was always here for anything that Peter achieved, from winning the science fair to when he got a B on his spelling exam when he was 6, he always made a point of being there to give him a hug and tell him he was proud of him.

Pops always got a slightly sad but proud expression on his face when dad did that, but Peter knew that he was just as proud of him for his achievements and the two of them loved him. They were just as supportive of him when he failed, sitting patiently and going over whatever it was that he hadn't understood, sitting for hours sometimes with him until he understood and they were there cheering him on when he took another go at whatever it was.

His family was big, mad and loud, full of big personalities, but he was surrounded with aunts and uncles who love him, and two amazing dads who he knew loved him more than anything else in the world.

The first time he had been kidnapped had been more amusing than scary. He had been gone for all of 57 seconds before his dad, Falcon, War Machine, Black Panther, Vision and Hawkeye dropped through the roof while Pops, Winter Soldier, Thor, Hulk, Black Widow, Maria, Fury, Coulson and Wolverine burst through the walls. Doctor Strange and Loki had appeared on either side of him using their magic and had snatched him out just in time for him to see his kidnappers wetting themselves as the Avengers had descended on them. Actually, that was the first and only time he had been kidnapped.

He loved his family.

* * *

"Come on, bedtime," Dad chuckled kissing his temple.

"No! I'm not tired!" Peter whined but he couldn't force his eyes open again. "Ok maybe I am," He sighed dropping his head back down onto Pops' shoulder.

"Come on kiddo," Pops shuffled a little and then the next thing Peter was being lifted and carried. Clever nimble fingers that could only belong to his dad combed through his hair while they travelled up on the elevator, and then he was being gently deposited onto his bed.

Between the two of them they had him changed into his pyjamas in seconds, the actions familiar despite not having had to do this for him for years, and then he was being tucked into bed in a way only his dads could do.

"Love you guys," He said sleepily into his pillow.

"Love you too Kiddo," Pops kissed him gently and brushed his hair from his forehead before dad leant down and copied him.

"Love you as well Petey, to the stars and back,"

"To the stars and...and...ba...ck," Peter managed to say before he fell asleep, snoring softly.

"We're not leaving him for that long again," Tony said the minute he and Steve flopped back onto their sofa, Steve's arm automatically going onto the back of the sofa so Tony could rest his head on his husband's shoulder.

"Definitely not, not until he is at least 30," Steve sighed nodding.

"I see your 30 and raise you 40," Tony pouted.

"Agreed," Steve smiled drawing Tony in for a kiss.

"Mmm love you," Tony groaned happily.

"Love you too," Steve smiled.

"Hey there are a load of messages on the family chat," Tony blinked finally pulling his phone out and seeing it flashing. "Bloody kid," he chuckled.

At Steve's enquiring noise he showed him the pictures that had triggered the teasing comments from their family. The picture of Thor and Peter made him chuckle, then at the sight of him and Tony walking towards Peter hand in hand with the comment they're here! over it. The excitement their son clearly had for seeing them clear in the two simple words.


End file.
